To Hell And Back
by meggs741
Summary: A TMI fanfiction, one shot. Isabelle and Simon are having problems -again. Clary's there to help, but a harsh comment from Isabelle about Jace pushes Clary too far.


_**To Hell And Back. One Shot. TMI Fan fiction.**_

"This is all your fault, you know." Isabelle grumbled.

Clary rolled her eyes and turned to look at the black-haired girl. While she might have been annoyed, she felt sorry for Isabelle. It was strange to see Isabelle, the fierce shadow hunter that could slice a demon to bits with her whip without breaking a nail, have boy trouble.

"We went over this, Isabelle." Clary sighed. "You said the same exact thing, less than three weeks ago."

"It's true. That it's your fault, I mean." Isabelle said. "If you hadn't gone and broken his un-beating heart, and never dated, he would still be in love with you and Simon and I would've never gone a date and I wouldn't be-"

"In love with him?" Clary finished, "Since when is being love a bad thing."

"When you think he's your brother..." She grumbled under her breath.

"That's not fair!" Clary shouted, suddenly angered. Isabelle looked up, well down, at the small the red headed shadow hunter, surprised by her out burst. "You have no right- _no right!_ Those past few months were absolute hell. All that time, I was in love with him and thinking he was my brother! It physically hurt to be in the same room with Jace, knowing that I couldn't be with him. And even now-" She cut off and closed her eyes. Isabelle thought she was done, until she opened her eyes again. "You have no idea what it was like, so don't you dare make snide remarks to me, because you and Simon had a 'little fight'."

Clary let out a breath and glared at Isabelle, before turning on her hell and storming out of Isabelle's room.

Isabelle stared at the door, utterly shocked. She fell back on her bed and glanced around at her black and hot pink painted walls. She had taken it a little too far with the comment, but she never expected Clary to get angry with her. Isabelle had just been upset about a fight Simon and she had had and Isabelle had called Clary.

As much as she didn't like to admit, Isabelle thought of Clary as one of her best friends. Before, when Jace had disappeared with Sebastian, Isabelle had helped Clary through it. At the time, it was because she owed Clary one. Clary could have had anything, money, jewelry, wealth, but she chose Jace. Isabelle still had her brother and was eternally grateful.

She didn't know when, but some time during, Isabelle had grown a liking for Clary. The red head was fun to train with, would help her with things like Simon -mostly Simon- and she was there for Jace when the rest of their family couldn't be. It was no secret Clary and Jace loved each other.

Then, Isabelle realized with a start, is why Clary had suddenly gotten so angry.

Clary and Jace had thought they both were siblings while they were in love, not the sibling kind of love either, tried to act as just that -siblings, and when it finally turned out they could be together, Jace was possessed by Lilith, then Sebastian, and now they couldn't touch because of a heavenly fire that coursed through Jaces veins and would burn her.

And here she was, complaining, because she and Simon had a little fight.

I am the worst friend ever. Isabelle thought, with a stab of guilt. I need to apologize.  
_Later._

She knew where Clary was headed. To Jace.

She would say sorry, just later. Right now Clary needed to be with Jace, and he with Clary.

Clary stormed through the halls of the institute. She hadn't mean to snap at Isabelle like that. It had just come out. Truth was, she was just frustrated. Having to constraint herself around Jace was proven to be a hassle. She could tell it was for Jace too. He use to hold her like if he let go, she would slip through his finger tips and into thin air and now he held her like a piece of glass that would shatter any moment.

That wasn't what was bothering her, though. It was what Jocelyn had said while Jace was still posessed by Sebastian.

_'When are you going to face the fact that the two of you are not meant to be together?'_

She knocked lightly on Jace's bedroom door. The sound vibrated through the quiet halls of the Institute. The place was empty apart from the Lightwoods and Clary. The Institute had been void of visitors since Jace came back, Clave's orders. Until they had finalized if Jace would be fined innocent or guilty.

"Come in." Came Jace's reply to the knock. Clary entered Jace's room to seem him propped up against the headboard his bed with a tattered book in his hand. 'A Tale of Two Cities'. The Clave had recovered it from the remains of Sebastian's apartment, though they referred to him as Jonathon, and returned it to Jace.  
Jace smiled upon seeing Clary enter his room.

Clary felt all worries and thoughts about what her mother said go out the window as Jace smiled at her. She didn't care what anybody said. She would fight for Jace.

To hell and back.


End file.
